


The Prince and the Strawberry

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Byakyua, Depressed Ichigo, Ichigo died with Masaki, Ichigo needs a hug, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rukongai, Shino Academy, Shiro is the Real MVP, byakuya and ichigo are gay moods, isshin met masaki about 200 years early, mood, protective friends, protective zanpakto spirits, so is Zangetsu, teenage byakuya, why is this so relatable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isshin met Kurosaki Masaki 200 years early and on that fatal rainy day, it wasn't just the mother who died. Kurosaki Ichigo finds himself growing up in the Rukongai, but far more is the same than that which is different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so, this fic is based on an rp that my girlfriend and I have going. So, this may be quite dialouge heavy. I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC. this is my first bleach fic, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is Daine and here's chapter one of my first Bleach fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoy. because this started out as an rp, it'll be really dialouge heavy, which hopefully will be okay. I hope you enjoy!

“Oi! Renji! I’m gonna go find something for us to eat!” Called a voice throughout the small house. It was a shack really; small and wooden, it had only been kept together by the 5 children living within it.

"Oh no you don't!" A little boy whose dark red hair was scrunched in a tight high ponytail exclaimed, "Last time you went to get food you almost got us all killed with your weird light."

“Otouto, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Renji growled. "Who are you calling little, strawberry?" He grabbed the bright haired child by the back of his robe. "I just want to protect all of us from getting killed."

“Renji! We need food. You and Rukia haven’t had enough food for three days. You want to make it to the academy don’t you?” 

"Yes, but it's not worth it if you die trying to get us food! You're so obsessed with the meaning of your name that it's made you reckless."

“Which one? 15? Strawberry? Or one true guardian?” Ichigo scratched his neck. “I’ll be careful Renji.”

Renji flicked the other boy's nose. "Rukia, what do you think?"

The girl huffed. “He’s being reckless, but if he wants to, it’s his business.”

Renji looked back at the boy he considered to be a brother. "I'm not letting you go alone."

“Ugh, you’re such a stubborn pineapple.”

"What did you call me you freaking strawberry??!"

Ichigo ruffled his hair. “You take care of Rukia okay? I’ll be back soon.” The orange haired boy couldn’t have been older than 14 in his appearance, perhaps younger, but he carried himself in a manner which protected him and his pseudo siblings.

"ICHIGO!!!" Renji called after him but, the orange haired boy had already left. "Damn it! He is such a pain!!”

“Perhaps. But you love him all the same.” The small raven haired girl teased as she jumped onto his shoulders.

"Ah!" He was not expecting that and stumbled slightly. "But what if he gets himself killed? He never thinks. Ever."

“You think less than him! And he won’t. He’s crazy, but he’s strong.”

Renji sat down with the raven haired girl on his back. "I'd go with him....but I feel so weak...I can barely keep my eyes open.."

She leaned on him. “I know..and don’t pretend you haven’t been slipping food to some of the others in the district...I don’t know how ichigo is staying strong..he eats less than you and I.” She was worried. The boy she saw as her older brother almost never took the time for himself, preferring to utilize his skills for their protection instead of his own.

"Don't idolize him Rukia. It will go to his head."

“I’m not idolizing him!” Rukia pouted, “don’t you worry about him?”

"Of course I do! He has so much reiatsu! Which means he probably gets hungrier than the both of us combined."

"And he eats less than either of us.." She murmured, brow furrowing.

"That's it." Renji clapped his hands together. "We will force Ichigo to eat the food he brings back."

She pushed him, "Baka! You need to eat too! Hmm... I've got it!" Her eyes gleamed, "we'll tell him we'll only eat if he eats more than a third of it!"

Renji rubbed his head. "I guess that would work?"

"Fine. A third."

"Fine. But you have to eat too."

"Why do you think I said a third.... One for ichi-nii, one for you, one for me!"

He sighed. "Why are you so cute...it's gonna get us killed."

“No it’s not! Renji!”

He smiled and poked her cheek. "Go get us some water from the stream would ya?"

“Okay!” She kissed his cheek and darted off.

He sighed and crossed his legs to watch the townspeople who passed by their small home. Renji lived with four other children and they all considered themselves family. Ichigo was the oldest and most reckless, Ikkaku was crazy and very superstitious, Yumichika was stuck up and followed Ikkaku's every move, and Rukia was Renji's most prized...well his favorite. He’d known her the longest and felt this longing to protect her. Because she was his sister...right...sister. "I wonder when everyone will be home..." A yawn broke his train of thought.

“Renji, why are you sitting there all moody like a brute?” Yumichika tilted the boy’s head up, “you must be moody beautifully. You know this.”

Renji jumped out of pure surprise at the boy’s existence. "When did you get here??!?"

“Just now!”

"I thought you went with Ikkaku to go hunting, but it looks like you just woke up.”

He flipped his hair. “Such an insult. Ikkaku and I went hunting, then I went back to sleep.”

"Then where's Ikkaku?"

“Cutting up the food. We got a duck!”

Renji let himself smile a little. "That's actually good news."

“We’re gonna have a really good meal tonight.”

"Guess Ichigo didn't have to go out after all..."

Yumichika shook his head. “Don’t forget there are 5 of us. The duck will be delicious, but it’s small, and not enough to fill us all up in its own.”

"I'm starting to think everyone is just making Ichigo do the dirty work. And it pisses me off."

“Huh?”

"I'm just saying we are all equals. Ichigo isn't some God we pray to. We need to do all the work equally. But he doesn't let me and I'm so sick of it."

“Well you know how he is. Protective. Besides,” he sighed, “he likes going off on his own. And Ikkaku and I hunt. Rukia is great at gathering. You’re great at all that and charming nobles into giving us a bit of cash.”

"Well it's not hard to charm lady Inoue." Renji rolled his eyes. "But I...I just don't want any of us dying."

“We won’t die, but if we did, we’d die beautifully.”

"Oh shove it up your ass."

“So vulgar!”

Renji sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go see Rukia."

“Okay.”

He walked to the back out of the small house to the beautiful stream where Rukia was sitting. The water sparkled. it wasn't clear exactly but, it wasn't murky. They had decided that it was dependable enough to drink from. the stream was surrounded by rocks, one of which the girl held herself perched upon. The area was their's - a small piece of peace to call their own in the poorest district of the Rukongai. "Hey...can we talk?"

The girl nodded, “what is it Renji?”

He gave her a hug. "You think we will it make it to the shinigami academy?"

“Yeah.” She smiled at him, “we will.”

"I just want to get there all together....I can't go without all of you."

“Hey. We’re all going to make it. I...I doubt I’ll get into the advanced class, but we’ll all make it. I’m sure of that.”

"Are you kidding? You have such a high level of reiatsu!”

“Not nearly as high as you or Yumi-kun or Ikkaku-kun!”

"Nah." He blushed a bit. "You're just as powerful as us Rukia, maybe even more."

“No...I know I’m not. Maybe I will be eventually, but not yet.”

"Wanna make a bet?"

Her eye twitched. “Sure.”

"I bet 100 dango buns that you'll become captain of a squad one day."

“I bet 100 dango buns that you will too.”

"It's a deal then."

“Shake On it?”

Renji nodded and shook his friend’s hand.

“Want to help me get the water?”

"Yeah of course...."

“Thanks Renji.”

…..

A little girl with beautiful auburn hair was playing outside of her mansion again. She had been scolded for doing so many times by her big brother but, she figured she’d be okay if she brought food and her trusty dagger. Plus the orange boy who passed by her window everyday interested her. She needed to talk to him. Ichigo walked past, an orange hidden in his yukata sleeve along with a bag of mushrooms, herbs, berries, and potatoes. He was hoping to find a pomegranate somewhere - nobles often dropped the round fruits when passing by.

"Hiiii!" The little girl ran up and jumped on the boy. Her red kimono covered Ichigo's eyes and the flowers in her hair made a rustling racket. Ichigo flailed, falling backwards. His eyes widened.

“Inoue-Sama!” He leapt up and offered her a hand to help her up, bowing slightly as he was in the presence of nobility.

"Ichi nii!" Inoue Orihime was a few years younger than Ichigo and definitely smaller. "What are you eating today?"

“Inoue-sama, you know your family will get mad if you call me Nii-San,” Ichigo brushed off her kimono, “and I got an orange! I found it on the ground, someone dropped it. And I found mushrooms and potatoes and berries too! I’m hoping to find a pomegranate or a persimmon before I go home.”

"But Ichi nii is my brother!" She giggled giving him a hug. "Big brother is too worried anyway, I know Ichi nii loves me!"

He smiled. “Of course I do.”

"I brought you goodies!" She grinned, taking off her pouch to reveal a box of food. "Ichi  nii is always hungry so I made you a big big lunch!"

“Orihime!” He looked stunned. “Are are you sure?”

"Yes! Keep it please!"

“But I shouldn’t take from you!”

"I made it for Ichi nii!"

He smiled and took it graciously from her. “Inoue sama...arigatou gozaimasu.”

"Call me Orihime."

He gaped at her. “Uh...Orihime-sama, May I share the food with my family? Well, we aren’t related, but there are five of us..”

"Of course! Food should be enjoyed by everyone!"

“Tell that to the central 46...” he grumbled.

"Just...Ichi Nii will come visit me more often right?"

“Of course. Hime...I might go to Shino academy. But I’d still visit, I promise.”

"I miss you Ichi nii..."

“Hey...” he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, gently reaching out his reiatsu to comfort her.

"Tatsuki never wants to play and Bya kun never comes out of his palace." Her eyes were wide, lonely, kind.

“Estate hime, estate.”

"What?”

“His estate.”

"Well anyway...he never plays with meeee."

“I bet that’s lonely.”

"It isssss. Tatsuki plays with me but she just wants to protect me, but I don't need protection."

“Well, she is the daughter of one of your bodyguards, right?”

She nodded. "Uh huh! But she is too serious."

“Why don’t you ask her to teach you karate?”

"But I want to play dollies!"

He raised an eyebrow. “Do both?” he suggested, not completely understanding the dilemma.

But the little princess was already distracted by the store of toys. She giggled and desperately tried to reach for a doll. The store was a luxury, he knew. It stood on the edge between them and other districts, thoroughly overpriced for all but nobility.

“Orihime-sama, you know you shouldn’t go too far from your estate.”

"But..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I want dolly!"

“Hey....how about you ask your brother for one?”

She smiled. "Yeah! I-"

Suddenly a boy with long black hair in a ponytail and in nice but simple clothes appeared, looking annoyed. he had a stern expression upon his face, but it was tempered by the telltale signs of mischief in his eyes. "Orihime! Why are you here all by yourself? I swear I cant believe I'm stuck babysitting for another clan...you're lucky my father-" He glanced up at Ichigo. "Who are you?"

“Oh!” Ichigo quickly bowed, bringing his gaze to the ground as he stood up. “I’m Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-dono.”

"Oh, you're Ichi nii? Or at least what Orihime calls that?'

He blushed in embarrassment, flashing a bright grin at the noble. “That would be me.”

"It's nice to meet you." The boy bowed. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the Kuchiki clan. I'd like to thank you for watching over princess Orihime."

“Well, I haven’t done much...she just talks to me sometimes so I make sure she stays out of trouble! I mean, she’s nobility after all, and this is the 78th district.”

"A noble must thank those who help him." He gave him a soft smile. 'I'm glad Orihime has a friend like you."

“You need not thank someone as insignificant as myself, Kuchiki-dono.” Ichigo smiled shyly, “would you like a mulberry?”

"But Ichi nii! You need that for your friends." Orihime said pulling on Ichigo's sleeve. He scowled, not really sure what to do.

"No that is alright. You need it more than me." Byakuya smiled, "Please take my thanks."

“Uh, hai!” He bowed again.

"Oh." He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Ichigo's shoulders, "It gets cold around here, take this."

“I...” he blushed, “but it’s your scarf, Kuchiki-dono.”

"I do not need it. I have many of the same at home. Please take it as a gift for protecting Orihime."

“Hai!” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, “Domo arigatou.” he was flustered, only now realizing how little space was between his and the other boy.

"I'm sure your family is waiting for you Orihime-san." Byakuya chided as he picked up the little girl and bowed once again. "I hope to see you again, Ichigo."

Ichigo made a sound of affirmation. “Are you planning on Shino academy?”

He nodded. "Being an heir of the Kuchiki clan, it is customary for me to become a shinigami. Do you plan the same?"

“Ah.”

"See you then." He smiled before carrying Orihime back into the seireitei.

Ichigo bowed to them before he left. he shook his head, looking down perplexed at the food in his hands. ‘Now, how do I explain this to the kids?’

….

Ikkaku was leaning his head back out from the house, watching for Ichigo. He jumped when he saw the orange hair boy come back with lots of food. "Dumbass is back!"

“Tadaima!” Ichigo walked into the house, a scarf wrapped around his neck. “I gathered mushrooms, herbs, potatoes, mulberries, and an orange! And then I ran into Inoue-sama, who gave me food. So...we have a feast.” He placed the bento on the table. It was stuffed full of sushi, onigiri, seaweed salad, pickled plums, mochi, red bean buns, soba, and fresh fruit.

"Holy..." Ikkaku widened his eyes. "We will be fat tonight!"

Renji walked into the room and shook his head. "Ichigo these are amazing! But we need to save this food."

“Yeah. We should save a lot of this. Real question. Do you guys want this or what we gathered for dinner?”  
“Ooh!!” Rukia gazed at the bento. “That onigiri looks like Chappy the rabbit!”

"We should divide the rations up to last a month." Renji suggested.

“This is really fresh, and beautiful,” yumichika joined them, “we want to eat the sushi fresh. We could freeze the duck Ikkaku and I got and save it, make a soup out of the bones and the mushrooms.”

Ikkaku frowned. "But we were out for hours trying to find that duck. I want to eat it today."

“Duck sounds really good.” Ichigo put the bento into the ice box. “We’ll have the sushi tomorrow. The orange and potatoes will go perfectly with the duck. What do you guys think of soy-orange duck with the duck skins fried in orange juice?”

Renji smiled. "Sounds great. We gathered water for everyone as well."

“Perfect.” Ichigo smiled.  
“And we have enough to make soup too!!” Rukia chimed in. “We haven’t had duck in at least a year.”

Renji noticed the scarf on Ichigo's shoulders. "Um...Ichigo where did you get that?”

The orange haired boy blushed.

"Well? Did you steal it?"

He shook his head furiously, “no!”

"So how did you get it?"

“It wasn’t just Inoue-sama I ran into...”

"So you got lucky enough to meet two nobles?" Ikkaku asked.

He nodded.

"Who?" Renji asked equally as curious.

“Kuchiki-dono.”

"I'm not sure I've heard of him." Renji said crossing his arms.

“Kuchiki byakuya. Heir to the Kuchiki Clan.” Rukia explained.

"Even so...why would he give his scarf to a low life?"

Ichigo shrugged. “He said it was getting cold out.”

"Sounds like something a guy would do for a girl." Ikkaku teased.

The strawberry bristled. “Hey!”

"I do admit that is weird." Renji nodded. "A noble you just met just gave you a scarf because it's cold?"

“He thanked me for taking care of Inoue-Sama? I mean, I didn’t want her to get hurt, plenty of people here would beat her up without a care.”

"She's so small. It's no wonder she hasn't been killed yet." Ikkaku said, sitting down to eat.

“Bodyguards. She always has at least one following her. Doesn’t notice it though.”

"Let's just eat because I am about to pass out." Renji said, sitting down.

…

Renji fell himself grow tired as the sun set. He was first to go on watch, and like hell he was going to bomb that. But he just felt so weak even with the food in his stomach. Maybe he was getting sick? Was that even possible? Of course it was. Even if he needed to eat, sleep, shit....he could surely get sick. He felt a small, cool hand on his forehead.

“Are you alright Renji?”

"Rukia? Why are you still awake?"

“Wasn’t that tired.”

"You should still sleep. A well rested spirit is a healthy one."

She arched an eyebrow. “Let me take your shift.”

"No way. I'm not giving up my shift."

“You’re too tired to stay alert. Sleep Renji.”

"Im not letting a girl do the dirty work for me."

Rukia knocked him over and sat down.

"Gak! Rukia!"

“Go to sleep, Baka.”

"But it's my turn and you need sleep!”

“You need it more.”

"No I dont. I'm fine."

“Renji! Just listen to me!”

"I need to being useless okay?!"

“You are useful. But Renji....you have a fever...”

"I do not."

“If you don’t go to sleep I’m waking up ichigo.”

"No. Don't wake him up. He's done a lot today. He deserves sleep."

“So go to sleep.”

"But I....I can't let a mere fever stop me."

“And you won’t. So sleep.”

"Will you be alright all by yourself?"

“Hai.”

Renji gave her a tight hug before moving his small bed near the door to be close to Rukia. "I'm right here."

“Okay.” She smiled softly, “now go to sleep Renji.”

"Alright...hey Rukia?"

“Yeah?”

"I....I love you."

“I love you too Renji.” She kissed his cheek lightly.

He smiled and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

“Sleep well... Renji.”

He drifted into sleep, hazy darkness overtaking him..... Renji couldn't understand what he was seeing. It was just glimpses of color and sound but all disturbing. He could hear screams and the sound of blood splattering the ground and dying the sky a sick shade of red. He couldn't breathe. The air around him felt like it was covered in sawdust and it engulfed his lungs with a sandy  like texture. What was going on? He tried to scream but the sand built up into his throat and it burned. Tears ran down his eyes as the fear of dying came upon him, and the world went black.

“Renji!” Strong hands shook him awake, pulling him into a hug.

"Huh? What...huh..." he felt relieved to breathe again. The sawdust has removed itself from his lungs. "Ichigo...?"

“I’ve got you...” he stroked his head, “Shh I’m here Renji.”

"Where...where am I?"

“Home. 78th district. Rukongai.”

"Oh..." Renji felt very warm and started coughing until he was crying. He hated those nasty dreams.

“Another dream?” He asked softly.

He nodded.

“Hey...” the older boy wrapped his reiatsu around Renji like a warm blanket.

Renji tried to console his sobs so as not to wake the others up. "S-sorry..."

“Hey, don’t apologize pineapple. It’s okay.”

"I feel like crap.." He sniffed.

“Yeah.”

"I hope I didn't wake you..."

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Renji hugged his friend tightly. He needed reassurance that Ichigo was actually there.

“I’m here.”

"I hate this....I have these stupid dreams and each day I keep forgetting who I am."

“Do you think it has to do with your future Zanpakuto?”

"I don't know! Not everything is about being a freaking shinigami!"

Ichigo scowled but simply held him close. “Well I’m here for you.”

"I don't even know if I was born here or died and came here....I don't know."

“Be glad you don’t...” ichigo trailed off, images flashing through his mind: him running towards a girl, his mom’s dead body bleeding over him, the hollow, dying.

"I'm pretty sure....I was never alive. Like Rukia."

“Because when you die human, you become a spirit. When you die shinigami, you enter the cycle of reincarnation.” He tied Renji’s hair back into it’s ponytail and brought him some water.

"Yes, but souls can have children in the soul society. Rukia was a baby here..."

"I...I don't know for sure. But I have a feeling I was."

“Abarai Renji.” Ichigo’s face held pride in it.

"Hm?"

“You can feel such things about yourself, eh? I’m proud of you, ya pineapple.” He grinned, ruffling the boy’s hair.

"You're such a weirdo Ichigo." Renji said but he looked a lot better emotionally.

"Oi! You are too!"

"Hey....are you with the Kuchiki boy?"

"Huh?" He blinked a couple times in confusion before realization dawned, "No! I only met him today!"

"So..you like boys then?"

"Whoever said I don't like girls!? Huh?"

"I didn't but...you didn't say a reason why you're not with that noble boy is because you don't like boys."

"Dammit. You got me there. I don't really care? I dunno. Girls are....well...gorgeous."

"That's for sure..." Renji said giving a quick glance to Rukia. "But...you think boys are too?"

“Well...have you _seen_ kuchiki-dono?” A faint dusting of pink rose on his cheeks.

"You know I haven't." Renji stated, not understanding the question.

“Okay, I, Hmm..” he ran a hand through his hair, “gah is there a way to share memory images??”

"Ichigo. Why don't you just describe him to me?"

“Okay. So he has silky black hair which he ties up in a ponytail and he’s just so pretty!”

Renji grinned. "What color are his eyes?"

“Grey. Piercing grey.”

"Pretty." He teased.

“Urusai!”

"Are you going to see him again?"

“Well he’s planning on going to the academy.”

"You should try to see him sooner than that. He will probably give you more stuff."

“He doesn’t need to! I don’t want him to give me stuff, I’m not a damsel in distress.”

"I'm just saying having a noble as a friend can be helpful to us."

“Well yeah,” Ichigo sighed, “I’m not going to take advantage of him like that.”

"Well still." Renji laid on his bed. "Don't wait until the academy to talk to him again."

“I won’t.”

"Thanks for being there for me, Ichigo."

“Hey, it’s no problem. You’re my brother after all.”

"Yeah....hey can I tell you something?"

“Yeah.”

"I think...I like Rukia."

Ichigo grinned. “Aw! You have a crush!”

"Shushhh!!" Renji hissed. "I can't tell her that because then it will ruin everything between us."

“Then you’ll wait and pine.”

"Pine?"

“Mope over your feelings and sigh over her.”

"Shut it! I just don't feel like she wouldn't like me back"

“Hmm..”

"But when we go to the Academy it will be a lot of guys and....they might take her from me."

“Renji, ya know Rukia. And who knows? Maybe you’ll be together by then!”

"I don't know. Is it unprofessional?"

“Not unless you end up in the same division.”

"No I mean I'm the mom of the group...and I don't think it's right to fall for one of my 'children'”

“That’s so sweet Renji. But I don’t think it’s inappropriate.”

"I'll talk to her about it....eventually."

“There ya go.”

"I'm probably the only straight guy here."

“Yumi and Ikkaku do probably have a thing for each other.”

Renji scoffed. "Yeah. I hope Rukia isn't a lesbian."

“She’s not.” Ichigo grinned evilly.

"Well you're a little gay yourself." Renji chuckled, poking Ichigo's cheek.

“Hey! I like girls too!”

"I said a little gay."

Ichigo scowled at him.

"The real question is, what is the Kuchiki boy?"

“Well hopefully not straight.”

"What if he is? Will you be heartbroken??'

“I’ll be okay. I mean I don’t even know him.”

"Oh edg-y." Renji teased. "Does that mean you won't try to?"

“I never said that!”

"Sooo, try to meet him tomorrow!"

“No!” He blushed in bright contrast to his orange hair.

"Whyyy, don't be such a pussy."

“Well I just met him yesterday. And maybe.”

"Aren't you friends now? He gave you a scarf."

“That doesn’t mean friends. We don’t know each other.”

"Yet. You don't know him yet."

“Hai.”

"But if you never try to meet him again..."

“I’ll try to meet him, don’t worry.”

"I want you to be happy Ichigo, you work so hard."

“Eh, I don’t do much.”

"Are you kidding me? You do everything around here."

“Nahhh.”

"Still. I want you to enjoy life, you always look so angry."

“I’m not angry! This is just my face!”

He chuckled. "Well I'm just surprised Inoue sama isn't scared of you."

“Well she’s not afraid of you either!!”

"Excuse me??! I am way more attractive than you!"

“Maybe to rukiaaaaa.”

"No one is scared of me!"

“Sureee.”

"Will you guys be quiet?" Ikkaku hissed. "If it's so hard to stay quiet, then I'll just take over watch."

“Eh, Sorry Ikkaku! Renji, do you want to go back to sleep?”

"Sure...but let Ikkaku take his shift."

Ichigo nodded.

"I....I need to breathe. I'm gonna walk near the stream."

“Be careful.” Ichigo gave him a hug, “come back safe, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! what do you guys think? comments are loved and appreciated, just like you are by me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Ichigo are gay. what else is new? Oh! and our favorite shady pair shows up!

Boredom plagued Byakuya, and the young Kuchiki heir decided to explore the Rukon district that the little princess always ran off too. He deemed it best to go in disguise and, as such, wore the clothes of a commoner with brown Haori. The young prince didn't want to draw attention to himself or get in trouble with his father. "Let's see what the common folk are like." He yawned, looking at all the shops and people around him. He knew that after he became head of the Kuchiki clan he'd never be able to go exploring like this. It was quite a shame; the outside of the Seireitei was so interesting. Rukia bounded past, almost running into the disguised noble. "Um excuse me?" Byakuya called out to her, she looked so familiar.

“Eh?”

"Um...never mind..." He blushed. Despite looking shockingly like her, it wasn't the same girl. She turned to face him.

“I’m Rukia!”

"I'm Ku-um...I'm Banri!"  _that was way too close_. "It's nice to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you too.”

Byakuya didn’t respond, having lost his focus on the girl, attention caught by the boy sitting on the roof. The sun caught on his burnished hair, lighting him up like a star. He gasped in excitement. "Ichigo!" The noble hadn’t seen the orange head in ages and had misses him so.

“Eh? You know Ichi-nii?” The girl inquired, violet eyes wide in curiosity.

"Hm? You know Ichigo  too? Can I go talk to him?" 

“Ah!” She nodded in affirmation, gesturing for him to go up to the boy.

Byakuya smiled and climbed up the side of the building to where the Kurosaki boy was sitting. He plopped down besides him with a smile on his elfin face. "Hi!"

Ichigo startled and almost fell off the roof. “Ah! Kuchiki-Dono???”

"Shhh." Byakuya placed a finger to his lips. "Don't let anyone know it's me. I'm in disguise," He took the moment to admire the teen. His eyes were amber, glowing with affection. It was hard to tear his gaze from them, swiftly becoming mesmerized. Instead, his focus fell on small freckles, dancing across the boy's face like constellations. Ichigo blushed under his gaze. It’d been quite a while since he’d seen the kuchiki heir, but he hadn’t stopped thinking about him, "But I wanted to go exploring. I...I don't have a lot of friends in my estate. Most of the children are younger or way older than me. So many clans have daughters and I don't have any guy friends my age."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, sprawling on the roof. “Come lie down with me? It’s warm up here, with the sunshine and all. I doubt you get ta lie around on roofs among nobility.”

"Oh no that would be seen as highly inappropriate!" He said, horrified at the very idea. "Father always tells me that being a Kuchiki means I must be a proper example for those around me." He imitated his father's voice and rolled his eyes.

“Ugh. Sounds like a load of crap to me.”

"It's not! Just…," He sighed, "Wish it had more freedom involved."

“I bet.”

"Being part of my clan is extraordinarily important to me. I want to serve my people, and protect them. However I...I also want to be a kid."

“Well,” Ichigo extended a hand to him, “there are no crazy expectations here. It’s hanging dog after all. Poorest, roughest district 78. Dealing with criminals, poverty, and all that but, we get to be kids.”

"Do not misunderstand me Ichigo. I do appreciate what I have and the fact that I have it. But...I am a bit intrigued by your offer."

“Well it’s no lap of luxury or anything. But you can always spend some time here. I’d offer to have tea with you, but I’m afraid I don’t have that sort of money.”

He lay himself down on the roof. "Ah. It is warm. Ne, Ichigo..Will you accept my offer of friendship?"

“Nani?!” Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes which softened as he saw the vulnerability in the noble’s eyes. “Hai. I do. I will.” He reached out a tendril of reiatsu to brush against his. Byakuya almost squealed and jumped onto the boy to grasp him in a tight hug. "Yay! Yay!! Yay!!!!"

The poor boy squeaked at the position that put them in, hugging the noble as well.

"Arigato Ichigo!" He giggled. "I'm so happy!"

“Eh, it’s no problem! I’m glad to make a friend!” Ichigo smiled at him, glad nobody had noticed the rather compromising position they were in, with the noble completely on top of the younger boy. Byakuya didn't seem to notice the awkward position and continued to hug his friend. He thought it was quite normal. All of his friends were female, so the noble didn't quite understand that boys weren't normally so cuddly. In addition, often the ones around him were far more handsy than they probably should be - *cough* Yoruichi *cough*. With her and the scientist constantly invading his personal space, he had basically lost all sense of physical barriers in non-formal settings. Ichigo decided just to go with it and relaxed into the hug, his reiatsu filling the air around him like a blanket high on dopamine.

"You have such a high level of reiatsu..." Byakuya pulled away in amazement. "You'll be such a talented shinigami."

“Oh sorry!! I try to tamp it down as best I can, but I don’t have really good control...that was only a little.”

"I haven't seen that type level from someone my age." He looked completely in awe. "I'm sure you will reach taicho status."

“Really?!”

"Yes! I would like to become taicho myself. My grandfather is one and my father is a lieutenant."

“I’m sure you’ll make an amazing one. Me? I dunno. I want to be able to protect those I care about. But I don’t really care about power, or fame. I’m not selfless enough to give myself for everyone else’s sake, but I’m not one to sell myself for power either.”

He gave him a strange look. "You are greatly mistaken." He said sounding slightly offended..

“Oh! No I don’t mean being taicho is bad or is selling yourself away!” He shook his head frantically.  _gah! I hope I didn't upset him.._  “I just don’t think I’d be that good of a leader.”

"Well...even if not taicho, you will still be very powerful."

The fiery-haired youth grinned. “Well I sure hope so. And I bet you’re going to be extremely powerful.”

He chuckled. "No doubt about it. I'm a Kuchiki after all! Powerful at will and elegant in style. I just hope my future wife will be able to match my power."

Ichigo’s heart fell. _So he doesn’t like boys..._ “well you’re definitely elegant! And I’m sure you’ll be powerful.”

"Yeah....but I unfortunately don't have much freedom. My father wants me to marry a noble girl from another clan to strengthen us. But I want to choose for myself who I end up with."

“Do you not want to marry a noble girl? Even if you got to pick?”

"No...honestly I don't even know if I want to marry at all....or at least....a girl." Nodding in understanding, Ichigo motioned for Byakuya to lean his head on his shoulder. Byakuya smiled and did so. "But I can't fail my father."

“Boys more your taste? Or both?”

"I'd say mostly boys."

“I like both too. The only one who knows is Renji and that’s because he was teasing me. I got back at him though, he has a huge crush on his best friend.”

He chuckled. "Well serves him right. But what was he teasing you about? Do you like someone?" Ichigo shook his head stubbornly. "Well I have no choice but to be with whom my clan chooses."

“Or you could change the rules.”

"Not at this time."

“When you’re older?”

"Well, if I find a boy I want to marry....then maybe I will."

“Well, ya got a long time till then. So live life. Enjoy it.” Ichigo looked at him intensely, brows furrowed. Everyone deserved a chance to be with someone they loved in his opinion. Any violation of that would only bring hurt and harm.

He smiled. "Thank you Ichigo."

“Eh?? You don’t need to thank me!” He scratched his neck, “just telling it his If is.”

"Oh, I also have a request of you."

“Yeah?”

"Call me Byakuya."

 _But that's so informal! he's nobility, I shouldn't address him so informally!_ He sighed, knowing that he'd lose the battle. “Okay, Byakuya-San.”

He smiled and hugged Ichigo's arm tightly.  "Show me around?"

“Sure!”

"I want to see all the places that you go to have fun."

“Well a lot of that is probably illegal, so unless you want to get into a street fight?”

"Let's get into a fight!"

“That should be pretty easy.” Ichigo chucked, “I always get picked on for my hair.”

"Can I fight you?"

 A raised eyebrow answered his question. “I mean...if you want!”

"No....I want to fight a group of people!" He exclaimed, bumping his fists in excitement. "And get lots of bruises."

“Heh, sounds good.” Ichigo leapt off the roof, gracefully landing in a crouch.

Byakuya giggled and jumped off as well. He stamped his feet and point to a group of boys. "Hey! You fucks wanna fight?" He said with a huge smile on his face. This was the most fun he had in so long. The crude word slipped out, unusual on his refined tongue. It was rebellious, and it felt  _amazing._

“Oi! Bya-bo!” Ichigo shook his head and went up to a boy. “Oi! What were you doing with Haruka the other day?!” He had had a bone to pick with this particular youth for a while now. All the girls this boy dated ended up terrified of him. He disrespected them, brought them to brothels, and didn't listen when they said no to being approached.

"The fuck you say to me?" The boy growled. "You have a eye on my Haruka?"

“She’s not yours, asshole! I saw what you were doing, she told you not to kiss her!”

"That is bullshit and you know it!"

“Ya sure about that? Cause Rukia comforted her for hours afterwards.”

"You wanna start shit man?" The boy grabbed Ichigo's collar. "Because I will beat your fucking ass!"

“Heh.” Ichigo grinned and swept the boy’s legs out from under him. Legs spread in a natural fighting stance, he spun into the fight, downing a guy with a flying spin hook kick.

"You fuck!" The boy got off the ground and aimed a punch at Ichigo. he dodged, slamming his knee into the guy's balls. "Heh, that'll teach you!" Flipping him over his shoulder, Ichigo grinned savagely, part of him delighting in the chaos. Byakuya laughed through a fist fight he was having with a brunette with a large nose. He eventually kicked his foot into the boy’s gut causing him to fall. Years of martial arts training came in handy. Ichigo knocked the main guy down, placing his foot on his head. “I want you to go to Haruka and apologize! Got it? Maybe she’ll forgive you and won’t dump you.”

"Fine! Just get the hell off me!"

“Heh, if you get. Your ass outta here.”

"Fine, I leave and I won't bother you again asshole!"

“Good riddance.”

Byakuya laughed as the boys ran away. "Ichigo! That was awesome!"

“Did you have fun?”

"Yes! And you are so badass!" His eyes widened. "You just kicked their asses like it was nothing."

Ichigo shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal?”

"Yes it is! You're so hot!"

Ichigo turned bright red. “Well it’s not like you aren’t!”

 Byakuya flushed, voice small. "You're just saying that."

"You want to test that?" There was mischief in the boy's voice as he teased the noble.

He smirked. "Sure." Ichigo spun him around and into an alleyway, blush high on his cheeks. The young heir looked incredibly confused. "Ichigo?"

“I mean, if you want to test it...” he leaned in, “I don’t say things I don’t mean.” Before spinning them back out of the alley.

"I....I think if we...wait a bit...I may be interested in um..."

“Hey, there’s no pressure.”

"I want to be your boyfriend! I mean...eventually...after we know each other for a bit longer.."

Ichigo blushed. “I’d like that.”

He smiled. "I can't wait to get to know you Ichigo Kurosaki."

“And I can’t wait to get to know you, Kuchiki Byakuya.”

He chuckled. "Can I meet your friends?"

“Sure!”

"Actually wait!" He grabbed his hand, "Let's go for a walk." Byakuya walked with him to a grassy area with large trees. The wind was cool and refreshing, rustling through the leaves and creating a sense of peace. "I've seen this place from my estate and I've always wanted to come."

“Really? Even from inside the Seireitei?”

"Yeah. I'd climb on the roof."

Ichigo blinked, trying to do some mental calculations. “But the wall is so tall!”

He chuckled. "Don't underestimate me Ichigo."

“Alright noble boy.”

Byakuya grinned and tackled Ichigo onto the ground. "Respect your nobles."

“Playing dirty, eh?”

"I have my ways."

“Good to know.”

"Annnd because I'm nobility, you must do whatever I wish."

“Is that so?”

"Yeah." He sat down on Ichigo's lap. "You'll be killed if you don’t obey me."

“Would you execute me? Or someone else?”

"Not me, myself. It is not my duty. But my killer squad would get the job done."

“So impersonal!”

"You think you deserve direct death by me?" He smirked.

“Well if I had to die, gotta say you’d be a nice last sight to see.”

He leaned close to his face. "You think compliments will get you a free pass?"

“Nah, flattery has never been my strong point.”

"You are lucky you have a pretty face." He cupped his cheek. "Otherwise I'd kill you immediately."

“I’ll have you know I’d put up a fight.”

"For your life? Or my heart?"

“Hmmm well which would you prefer?”

He slid his hands into Ichigo's. "Depends on what matters to you."

“Well I gotta say, life matters a lot, but the hearts of those I care about matter even more.”

"Well, I personally never want to kill unless I truly had to."

“A good stance to take.”

"You're a good man, Kurosaki Ichigo."

“And So are you, Kuchiki Byakuya.”

He laughed and got off of him. "Look how formal we are being. I need to get away from my noble way of speech."

“It’s actually kind of nice. I’m sure I’ll have to speak ‘better’ if I’m at the academy.” He said the word in air quotes, “but you don’t need to be formal with me.”

"I know. I just had to be for everyone I knew for so long. I am not used to speaking like a regular kid."

“I bet.”

He leaned on his shoulder. "But...I like being myself when I'm with you."

“You’re a really great guy.”

"So are you. I...well I really don't want to marry who my father chooses..."

“Yeah.” Ichigo let his head fall into Byakuya’s lap. “Arranged marriages don’t sound fun.”

"No, especially when I have my eyes on someone else." He said, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

“Mm? And who may that be?”

"Don't you know?"

“Maybe I’d like you to say it.” He closed his eyes. He and the noble had met up several times since he had been given the scarf: chance meetings, strolls by the Seireitei, the occasional gift of a persimmon or cherries.

"Perhaps I am interested in you."

“Perhaps I am as well.”

"I mean not being with a noble could  cause some controversy....but it's not like I truly care."

“Well I’m guessing we should keep it on the down low at the academy if we want any piece and quiet.”

"So, does that mean you want to be with me?" He smirked.

"It's not like I ever said that!" Ichigo turned his head, "tch... But...well that depends if you'd like that too."

"Well I want to get to know you better...and I think I can do that by being....your boyfriend."

"You'll have to be careful. If word of us spread....that would spell trouble for you. At least until I'm an established shinigami."

"I can keep a secret." He said confidently. "If you are willing to do the same."

"Tch, ya think I can't keep a secret?" The seemingly-permanent scowl on the orange head's face softened, "I'm willing."

"Never said you could not. I just don't want go be handing you a task that is too hard for you."

"It's not too hard!" His brow twitched, "not at all. If you're willing to be my secret...I'm more than willing to be yours,...Byakuya-kun."

Byakuya blushed. "So tacky."

"Yare, yare, I'll go back to calling you Byakuya-dono then."

"Please don't. I'm only teasing. I like Byakuya kun."

Ichigo's fingers laced themselves into Byakuya's. "Can you believe it's been five human years since we met? Only half a year here but it seems so long."

"I...I don't know personally about the world of the living. I've learned about it in books but I was born in the soul society."

"Ah...I wasn't. My mother died saving me from a hollow. Or well...her death wasn't for anything. I failed to protect her! She died for me but I died anyway. A shameful death. I was only 9 but I should've protected her from that monster. It's all my fault anyway. I saw a girl and I thought she was going to fall into the river so I rushed forward...but it wasn't a girl..it was a lure and it worked. Caught both of us. Only reason we didn't get eaten was cause Geta Boshi killed it..."

"Sshh...you were a child who wanted to help someone. Your mother chose to save you. It is not your fault Ichigo."

"My name means one true protector, or protector of one thing. All my life that meant protecting my mom and sisters. My family. And yet, I failed them."

"A mere human cannot defeat a hollow. Ichigo, you know that it wasn't in your power to stop the creature. You couldn't have protected your mother from it."

"I had reiatsu even then. I could see ghosts, spirits, hollows. I had the capability and I know it." He clenched his fists.  _I failed them. Just like I failed myself. Just like I'll fail everybody._

"It does not mean you can fight hollows. Even trained shinigami are killed by hollows."

"Still...shouldn't have been killed by some goddamn fisher hollow."

"Well...what are you going to do about it?"

"Get stronger," His yukata rustled in the wind as he leaned into Byakuya's hand, "stronger, better, faster. I won't let children grow up without parents because of hollows. I'll protect all those I can. I'm no superhero, but I'm not going to protect only those I can hold in my arms."  _I swear it. I'm not going to let people die because of me. Not again!_

"Good answer." He smiled. "There's no point mourning over the past for it cannot be changed. By moving forward and doing the best you can is the most mature choice."

"As the river flows, tides change. Why get caught in the riptide when you can overtake it."

"You're more poetic than I assumed."

"Hey, hang around a noble smelling of cherry blossoms for a while and you tend to pick up some stuff."

He blushed. "I smell of cherry blossoms?"

"You didn't hear anything."

Byakuya laughed before placing his lips onto the scowling orange haired teenager.

"Umm!"

Ichigo let out a startled sound before melting into the kiss. The kiss wasn't long but it was something the Kuchiki heir wanted to do for so long. It was chaste, gentle. Ichigo rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder. He could feel the heir's heartbeat: a steady though slightly fast rhythmic music. It was grounding, comforting. It seemed like the two had been laying together for hours when Byakuya sighed sadly, "It is almost sunset, I must be returning home."

"The entrance tests for the academy are soon.... We'll see each other then, if not sooner."

"Right..." He gave him a soft kiss. "I won't forget about you Ichigo."

"And I sure as hell won't forget about you. One more kiss? For the road?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

The two stood up, Ichigo loosely bracketing the noble against a tree. He caressed his cheek, piercing gold brown eyes looking into grey, as he leaned in to kiss him. Byakuya let his arms wrap around Ichigo's shoulders as he melted into the kiss. He didn't want to pull away. Not ever. It wasn't a kiss full of the hormones one would expect from such teenagers. Instead it held promise, freedom, and security. Trust. The heir pulled away from his Rukongai counterpart. "I'll see you again soon Ichigo. But I really need to go."

" I know. Stay safe okay?"

"I will. If you ever need anything to eat or wear, I'll provide for you."

"Byakuya... You really don't need to do that. I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"If it insults you then I will not, but if it is about worrying about owing me I assure you would not. I want to help you."

"I know. But I've lived like this for so long, it doesn't feel right to have such an advantage. Others don't have it so lucky. I'm more concerned for others than myself. If you want to give me things,mint would be better to give it to the others in Hanging Dog who need it."

Byakuya didn't seem to like the reason but sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you later Ichigo."

“Hai. See you later. byakuya.”

Byakuya returned to the estate reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Ichigo but, he knew his father would have suspicions if he didn't come home. He sighed and walked inside the mansion.

“Byakuya-Dono!” The guards bowed and opened the gate for him.

"Is my father home?" Byakuya asked them, a bit nervous that he was in deep shit.

“Not yet Kuchiki-dono.”

He sighed in relief. "Is grandfather out with the other Taichō?"

“Hai, some of them. Shihōin-dono and Urahara-San are here however.”

The young heir's face fell comically. "Not them..."

“Is something wrong?”

"Shihoin-dono....is a bit much for me."

“Ah.” The guard nodded a little. He knew the Goddess of Flash from her many visits and could certainly see why the heir would be overwhelmed.Byakuya bit his lip as he walked down the hallway praying he didn't see Shihoin or her crazy husband. The two had eloped, but he knew. But, kami weren’t in his favor.  
“Byakuya-bo!” The young blonde - only 18 in appearance - smirked at the boy.

'Oh fuck.' Byakuya groaned to himself and gave the blonde the cruelest look he could muster. "Yes?"

“Ma ma, what’s that look for? Yoruichi was wondering when you’d be home.”

"I do not wish you to speak to you or Shihōin sama." he deadpanned.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, “Why so surly? We were about to have tea.”

"Is that Byakuya chan!" Yoruichi called from the other room. She ran into the room and gave the boy a hug, slamming her boobs into his face.

"Don't use such girly honorifics on me!" The boy protested.

Kisuke chuckled. “Don’t suffocate him.”

Byakuya pushed away with an angry blush on his face. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?"

The dark skinned woman laughed. "You have a high ego to think I'd be interested in you."

“Ne, Byakuya-bo, we missed you.”

"That we did!  And your parents wanted us to babysit you."

"Babysit? I'm 150!"

“You haven’t gone through the academy yet, so in your parents’ eyes, you’re still a child.”

"Tch. Of course." He rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry. Is dinner prepared?"

“Dinner is prepared. We were just sitting down for tea before the meal.”

"Wait, wait." Yoruichi grinned. "You seem different, Kisuke, doesn't he seem different?"

 Kisuke tapped his lips with a finger, examining the boy with sparkling eyes. “Ne, you’re right!” He smirked, “ah, I see.”

"What?" He looked confused. "What do you see?"

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Kisuke teased, straightening Yoruichi’s haori.

"You just have a glow about you." She grinned before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Have you found someone?"

“I do believe he has. Do tell us, Byakuya-bo, what’s his name?”

"What makes you think he's a he?" Byakuya blushed. "I mean...I'm not with anyone no..."

"Bya-bo, we've known you for ages~ it's quite obvious for ones such as myself and Yoruichi to tell! Don't worry, nobody will notice. It takes a refined eye to notice. Now, who is he?"

"I...I met this boy....we've known each other for half a year and....we um....started dating."

“Ah, you’re growing up!”

Yoruichi smiled. "Yes, yes. If we were to tell lady Kuchiki this, she would pass out for sure."

“But we won’t tell her, now will we?”

"Oh, of course not."

Byakuya wanted to die. "I hate both of you."

“We love you too.”

"Sooo, what is his name?"

Byakuya mumbled. "Ichigo..."

“A good name,” Kisuke nodded, “strawberry.”

"No, it means number one guardian." He clarified before blushing even more.

The scientist grinned, “Yoruichi, he’s so grown up!”

"He is! Our little boy is growing up so fast."

The Taichō and third seat of the second division looked at the boy in pride. “Is your boy planning on going to the academy?”

Byakuya nodded slowly. "But he's not a noble which may cause some problems but..."

Kisuke nodded, face going serious. “Then you’ll have to decide which path you want to take. Once you’ve graduated, if he becomes a seated officer you won’t have such trouble. But you’ll want to keep it secret until then. Unless you want the elders breathing down your back.”

The heir nodded. "But would my father and grandfather mind if I was with a man? I need to have an heir myself don't I?"

“The trouble wouldn’t be that he’s a man. It would be that he isn’t a noble.”

"Well I will be with whoever I chose....it's not like I cannot just simply change the laws."

“Well it’s not as simple as that. It isn’t a law, per say. And even as the heir, you’re not the head. And even the head must listen to the elders.”

Yoruichi nodded. "I even have to follow certain rules. I couldn't claim this lovely man over here." She wrapped her arms around Kisuke’s shoulders. "Until he becomes a captain."

“Well I’m still your third seat now. That is why we eloped.” He chuckled.

"I still don't understand why you told me about what you did." Byakuya said, giving them a disgusted look.

“Well you did keep asking if we were together.”

"Yeah Byakuya chan." Yoruichi grinned. "It's like you wanted us to tell you. But I suppose most gay men are huge fans of gossip."

“And lovers of both sexes wouldn’t you agree?” The blonde asked his captain slyly. They were both bi and knew practically everything that happened in the Seireitei.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. "You got me there."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was gay?"

“Byakuya-bo, we’ve known you for your entire life. You’re now a teen and you’ve never shown any interest in girls.”

That made the young teen nervous. "It's that obvious?

“Not to others. But Yoruichi and I are highly observant. Others don’t know you well enough to see it.”

He sighed in relief. "Oh good. I do not want to my parents to know until I've completed my training."

“And that’s an understandable decision to make.” Kisuke stretched himself out on the floor. “The Gotei 13 won’t care. I swear half of us aren’t straight and a bunch of the guys act way to straight to actually be.”

Yoruichi moved herself so that she was playing with her lover’s hair. "The point is, we all have way more to worry about than just what gender the Kuchiki heir is into."

“Oh completely. Like paperwork, getting people to stop drinking in the offices of other divisions, not letting the Shinigami Women’s Association get to me, etc etc.”

"Are you that much of a pervert that all the female Shinigami hate you?" Byakuya asked, giving him a look.

“You misunderstand,” he said in a deadpan, “it’s the opposite. They want me to do naked photoshoots. And basically sell me to the masses. And possibly pimp me out.” He shuddered, remembering a certain incident involving too much running and the absence of half his clothes.

Byakuya gagged. "Disgusting."

“Exactly. And I’m married! And my dear Yoruichi is on the board of the damn thing!” He looked at said woman with pleading eyes, “why do you let them chase after me?”

"I don't have control of the ladies. They are only joking anyways. You're just too cute not to tease!" She punctuated this by kissing his cheek.

“Yo-tan, it’s not just joking. I’ve been apprehended by wild women trying to tear my clothes off!”

"I'll talk to them if you it’s really bothering you. But the ladies do so with any attractive guy, but I guess that's why Yamamoto Taichō wanted to talk to me..."

“You need not bother, it’s a nuisance but not something I can’t handle; I wouldn’t want to deprive some of our most powerful officers of their fun after all.”

"Well they're not the only ones doing suspicious activities." She said, playfully poking his cheek.

“Hey! I’ll have you know my lab is immaculate!” A downright lie of course; the lab did have more security precautions in place than almost any other place in Soul Society, but it was far from immaculate. Papers covered surfaces, inventions and experiments were often out on tabletops, cups of tea - empty and full - were scattered about the workspace, and the only organization system was one that only seemed to work for Urahara Kisuke himself.

"Well once you're promoted to taicho you'll have more power to cause destruction." Yoruichi reminded him.

Byakuya shook his head. "It would be a sin for Urahara san to become taicho."

"Byakuya. The current taicho of squad 12 is a sin! Have you seen him? He doesn't follow any sort of scientific safety guidelines, his officers always end up in the fourth, and he hasn't invented anything worthwhile unless you count the portal he accidentally made that dumped a bunch of hollows into the Rukongai! And to make matters worse, he looks down on anyone who isn't from one of the five high noble clans."

Byakuya didn't seem to care and plopped down in a defeated position on the floor. "I want Ichigo."

The two adults looked at each other with identical expressions. "You'll see him soon won't you?" Kisuke had a glint in his eye, "perhaps earlier than you expect."

"Our little boy looks tired." Yoruichi pointed out, as the heir was practically falling asleep on the floor. "Head off to bed." Byakuya didn't argue and bowed goodnight before leaving the room.

"I asked the servants to refresh his futon and linens, so he should sleep well tonight."

"He's only a teenager Kisuke. Much too young to care about the affairs of Gotei 13."

"I know. He's only 150... And while I'm 200, it's completely different. I had no choice but to go to the academy when I did. Yoruichi...something is brewing. It's not yet, I know that, but...I feel that in a century, everything will be different."

"What do you mean? Do you sense a betrayal of some kind?"

"I'm not sure...Benihime is uneasy. She's never uneasy. And Recent missions have been odd. Of course no one knows about them but us, we're the second after all, but something, something makes her and I uneasy."

Yoruichi nodded and placed her hand on her husband's. "I wouldn't worry until we have a for sure reason to do so."

He sighed, twining his fingers into her short, plum colored hair. "Do you have work to do before you can get rest? I know you had today off but I also know how paperwork is."

"I spent my day off with my ass in paperwork. It's funny how taichos are given so much respect but we end up just doing menial work."

"Just don't overwork yourself. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a hypocrite." He rolled his eyes, knowing far too well his own tendency to hunker down with tea, projects, and zero sleep.

"Well so many think you are a buffoon, my love."

"Well that is my intention!" He flourished a hand, then looked at it in consternation, "I should really get a fan. Then I can gesture with it, hide my expressions."

She sighed. "You really are an idiot. But I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I like your carefree attitude. It's adorable and makes me laugh."

"Let's just hope I never become a jaded old man."

She chucked. "However aging is inevitable."

"Here? I swear, I've seen pictures and I feel like people stop aging after they're 300! Or just age way slower."

"It really depends on the person I suppose. But if I were to age into an old woman....would you still love me?"

 His eyes grew soft as he cupped her cheek, lightly tracing her lips as he admired the woman he loved. “Yes. I love you for all of who you are Yoruichi. Not just your appearance.”

She blushed. "You're such a sap Kisuke."

“And this surprises you why?”

"I never said I was surprised." She leaned into him. "Just happy."

He cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed! comments are always welcome and if you have ideas, feel free to let me know!


End file.
